tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting of the Minds
Meeting of the Minds Vortex, Interrogator Seattle, Washington 07-22-2018 Russian Interior While out for pleasure flights, Interrogator meets Vortex Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by Interrogator '' 07-22-2018 Seattle - Washington Seattle is known as the Emerald City. Its greenness stems from its abundant rainfall which encourages the growth of lush vegetation and also from its reflection in the clear blue/green waters of the Puget Sound. Visiting Seattle creates a mosaic of colorful impressions that shimmer in the imagination long after the visit ends. Mt. Ranier looks down on Seattle from its majestic heights. Driving through Seattle on a clear day has been compared to floating on a cloud in an emerald sky. From the dining room atop the Space Needle, a meal can be enjoyed along with a panoramic view of the whole city. Pike Street Market is a medley of fresh fish, fruit, vegetable and flower shops right on the water. Sitting at a sidewalk cafe, one can watch the men who work in the fish markets throwing the fish from back to front. As a customer asks to purchase a fresh fish of a certain size, one man selects a fish from the barrel of ice, throws it to the weigher who is positioned in front of him, who in turn calls out the weight and throws it expertly to the wrapper who packages it and hands it to the customer. It is not unusual to see huge tubs of Alaskan salmon, king crab legs, and dungeness crab awaiting this process in the market. Businesses for which Seattle is world famous include Nordstrom, Microsoft, Weyerhaeuser, Starbucks, Amazon.com and Price Costco. There were also the three college students who opened a little coffee stand called "Starbucks." In the 1990's Seattle revolutionized the music industry with the advent of punk rock bands such as Nirvana and Pearl Jam. The city's progressive politics, inventive culture and ready access to outdoor recreation continue to attract people to Seattle steadily. Outside, Vortex is about 20 miles outside Seattle having a good fly around. The combaticon is alone and unmanned to those used to seeing choppers. He dips down low, cackling to himself as he enjoys the wind under his rotors. Interrogator is out for a pleasure flight in Mamba One. He begins running combat maneuvers because he has to stay in practice. "It's good to get out after studying all weekend!" He thinks with a smile. Outside, Vortex sees something odd on his flight! Another chopper. The seahawk flies closer to Interrogator's chopper, dipping his nose a bit. Maybe hes inspecting the other attack-helicopter. "Nope. Not American." he says. "Hello, you beautiful machine.." He greets. "And your pilot, too." Mamba One's combat HUD comes alive at the approach of another attack helicopter. He brings the weapons online and scans the other attack helicopter for an ID. Outside, Vortex is definitely not attacking, nor is he in an attack pattern. He dives towards the ground, quick enough to kill any human and then comes back up. "You on a patrol, hmm?" Interrogator radios, "Unknown helicopter, please identify yourself. I am 9232, licensed to Abroc Helicopters." A thirty four foot long grey helicopter is before you. It's undersides are armed with large deadly looking missiles near it's black skids, and a pair of multi-barrel artillery pieces flank the sides. It's onyx rotor blades appear ready to cut the skies, when in motion the very air around the craft feels as if moving with menace. It's cockpit is a dark black tint, hiding any pilot from view. On it's left side is a Decepticon sigil. Outside, Vortex shifts his rotors a bit. "Good evening, 9232. Nice day for a flight, eh? I'm Vortex. Decepticon interrogator. Just out for a flight, not looking for a battle eh? You're not American are ya?" Interrogator radios with pride, "No, this is a Mamba and is made by MARS. My employers are Extensive Enterprises. I am pleased to meet you. My father was an interrogator, but he's passed. I share his love for helicopters and psychology. He tried to steer me into interrogation, but I decided I'd rather fly than be trapped indoors." Outside, Vortex tilts his nose down in a nod "See that's a misconception most people have about interrogations." He says. "It can be done perfectly fine from the air. Sometimes better. Hey. You wanna hold a flight pattern and talk? Or land and talk? I don't get to talk to many humans. They normally scream and run." Over the radio, Interrogator chuckles and says, "Sure, follow me back!" He turns and heads towards Seattle. Outside, Vortex turns to follow the mamba "If this is a trap you're gonna be in trouble." slag he hopes its not a trap. Interrogator radios back sincerely, "No, we're a helicopter tour company. If you see anything you don't like, feel free to leave. I'm powering off combat systems." Outside, Vortex bobs down again "Same here. You don't use a beautiful piece of equipment like this for tours. I feel kinda honored." It's a short flight to Abroc helicopters and Interrogator lands on helipad with the second best escape route. He radios Vortex, "Land at helipad 1, she has the best way out." Outside, Vortex makes a practiced landing at the helipad. "Oh, a actual helipad. Classy. Cushy. We don't even have those at home you know. Everything for the jets. Course, there's like two of us choppers but you know.." Interrogator exits the Mamba and says, "What Barbarians! No helipads?!? Hmph." Vortex transforms. For a transformer, hes not a really large or well armored one. Lithe, small and built for delicate work. "I know right? I'm lovin the pads here." The helicopter rises to become Vortex. Standing before you at about 20 feet in height is a lithe grey robot, obviously made for flight. On his back are twin onyx rotor blades, crisscrossed, the tops of them are indented as if hilts for a sword. His face is covered by an emotionless crimson optic band, and a gray battlemask. His chest is a darker gray, and more inward, a violet decepticon sigil graces his left breast. His legs are also the same light grey, the tops of his calves seem to be a black windshield. His agile looking arms carry twin engines, his hands are delicate and dexterous looking, oftentimes fidgeting with a box at his hips. There's no one else around the helipads, even the mechanics are home for the night. Interrogator reaches back into the Mamba and pulls out a tablet, saying, "Have you seen the newest MARS catalog yet? It's the special seasonal catalog only available to high-end, professional clients." Vortex pauses. "I have not. Is it online?" He says. "I don't make the purchases for my team. That'd be swindle, oddly enough yeah?" he says. "But I'd love to see them all. You a salesman?" Chuckling as he brings up the catalog, he says, "No, and call me Alex since I know your name. Here it is." He hands the tablet to Vortex and says jokingly, "Don't go poking through it." Vortex nods "Hey, Alex. I like that name. Ons is like. Totally obsessed with human generals like Alexander the great and the like. Its a good name." Hes a chatter that's for sure. He holds the tablet gingerly. "Why? Are you hiding something?" oh dear. Now he /really/ wants to look through it. Interrogator chuckles and says, "No, it's all business stuff. Book keeping and schedules and stuff like that. I don't think a Decepticon would be interested in that." Vortex pauses. "Maybe I am." he looks through it as best he can. Hes not the best hacker but now hes got a gate that someone said do not cross. Of course hes going to cross it. Other than the MARS catalog, there's the usual stuff somebody need to run a business: Employee schedules, client schedules, book keeping, and permits. There's no corporate emails, and certainly nothing that points to Cobra. Alex doesn't seem the least bit worried that the Decepticon might go through it. After all, it's made to stand up to the scrutiny of the Human authorities. GAME: Vortex FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Vortex continues going through for a bit. His rotor spins a bit showing disinterest. Luckily, he has a pretty short attention span. "There's some cool stuff in here. I'll tell the others though we don't buy from humans much." Interrogator nods and says, "Yeah, I imagine your tech is FAR better than even MARS comes up with." He asks shyly, "Would you mind letting me look you over mechanically in Helicopter form sometime? I'm curious and I promise I won't mess with anything, though I have been taught Helicopter maintenance and repair. My Dad believed, like his Grandfather, that you should be able to maintain and repair your own equipment." Vortex shrugs "I don't really mind but I don't know if you can learn much about cybertron tech from it. I mean I look like a chopper on the outside." he always thinks someone has an ulterior motive. Interrogator does have an ulterior motive, so it's not paranoia if they're really out to get you... He smiles at Vortex as his phone rings. He says, "Pardon me a moment." He listens to the voice at the other end and says flirtatiously, "Kremwerk, huh, to discuss future tours? Sure, I can be there tonight." He hangs up and says apologetically, "We're a fairly new branch of the company, so I have to drum up business any way I can. I'm afraid I must go, but maybe we can speak again some time? Feel free to radio me if you ever do." Vortex writes something in the tablet. Its his radio frequency "You too. Don't be a stranger, muffin." He hands the tablet back. "Gotta catch some air. See you later!" with that he transforms and is ready to take off. Spazzy little thing. category:Logs